Suicide Words Part Three: Revulsion
by MartyrForSuicide
Summary: SasuNaru FLASHBACK Naruto's side of the story. Everything that happened, everyone that turned away, everything he lost, all because of what he felt for the Uchiha


A/N: zomg!!! Sequel! Emo sequel!!!

Warning: death

Disclaimer: may lightening strike me down if I do not own Naruto! -struck with lightening-

**Suicide Words**

**Part Three: Revulsion **

_suicide_**words**_suicide_**words**_suicide_**words**_suicide_**words**_suicide_**words**

It was all far too much.

The promise to save his best frie- his enemy, weighed too heavily on his small shoulders.

The mask of an idiotic smile he had to wear to hide the taboo feelings he felt.

The tears that drown him each and every night like a foreboding ritual before sleep was allowed to grant him thoughtless dreams.

The looks of disgust that he received once everyone began to understand how much the raven truly meant to him.

The feeling of trusted backs being turned.

Revulsion.

The naïve prayer that Sasuke would just come home on his own and save him from this.

The hope that the youngest Uchiha would never return, so that these feelings could never be heard.

The desperate begging that the raven felt the same way.

The cry that he didn't.

It was all too much.

And it broke him.

He let it break him, he let it tear him apart, rip him to shreds.

He wanted it.

More than anything he wanted it.

Even more than the other boy's return.

It took away everything, this self sabotaging feeling for the youngest Uchiha.

Everything.

The people around him.

Those he thought loved him.

Those he loved.

Friends.

His mismatch 'family'.

All the little things he liked to do.

His childish dreams.

His defiant aspiration.

Everything.

Until nothing but that forbidden feeling remained.

Even his once strong will to live dissipated into the consuming darkness.

Sasuke would never come back, and he wasn't strong enough to save the shadowed boy.

He wasn't strong enough to fight through this.

Hope had no place in this new world. Hope died months ago, he didn't even know what the word meant anymore.

He let go.

Sasuke was never coming home.

Naruto should have never loved him…

his love was suicide.

_suicide_**words**_suicide_**words**_suicide_**words**_suicide_**words**_suicide_**words**

The only fracture he had received from those living nightmares was in sleep. His sleep's were thoughtless, mindless, vacant. There had been nothing in that dark world to remind him of reality. And with his unknowingly twisted logic, if sleep was his only relief, then he should simply sleep forever.

He never thought of it as suicide, it was merely his sadness putting him to sleep. Eternal sleep, an everlasting reprieve from the reality that was slowly killing him.

Never suicide, never would he commit that sin.

_suicide_**words**_suicide_**words**_suicide_**words**_suicide_**words**_suicide_**words**

"_That_ boy's dead."

"He deserved to die."

"What happened?"

"Suicide."

"Naruto committed suicide!?"

"Yeah, that's what they said. What else could it have been?"

"Suicide…"

"Never believe them…" Sai whispered to the bloody corpse of his best friend, of the only one who ever reached out to him, the only one who taught him what a true smile was, even though his own was so fake.

"You didn't die from suicide," he ran his thin fingers through the bloody tresses, "you died from sadness…"

Sai understood.

He understood that unrequited love was a monster.

A monster of the worst kind.

The kind that tore everything apart, the kind that can push the sufferer to such extreme measures.

To a fatally broken heart.

Like his own was.

_suicide_**words**_suicide_**words**_suicide_**words**_suicide_**words**_suicide_**words**

Life slowly ebbing away, a horrific hallucination was given to him.

'Sasuke?'

'…'

'Come back Sasuke! Just come home!'

'…'

'They hate me even more than before! Even Sakura and Kakashi! Even…Iruka…'

The dark boy simply stood before him, face blank as ever.

'Our promise…I don't think I can keep it anymore…'

Sasuke had abandoned him in this world, leaving behind the feelings that should never be there, and they had broken this world, shattering it.

'I can't go on…'

He didn't care, why would he?

'You wouldn't leave me broken in a world that's not my fault…'

Still no response.

'Right?'

'Sasuke…?'

'Right?!'

Drunk by the taste of blood, darkness overcame the haunted boy. He was alone after all.

His last vision was of his imagination's Sasuke's immortally uncaring face.

Right Sasuke

_suicide_**words**_suicide_**words**_suicide_**words**_suicide_**words**_suicide_**words**

Mfs: haha you're both dead!

Naruto: I don't wannna be dead… -notices Sasuke- O.O what's wrong with Sasuke?

Mfs; what are you talking about?

Naruto: well…he's mumbling and-

Mfs: he always does that

Naruto: but he's kinda...slobbering too…

Mfs: oh…well…er…about that…um…

Sasu: blarg!

Naruto: o.O 'blarg'?!

Mfs: hehe…maybe I went a little to far

Naruto: too far with what!?

Mfs: well he wasn't cooperating so I kinda…maybe have gave him brain damage…

Naruto: …

Sasu: . quaaacks

Mfs: …

Naruto: …'quack'?

Mfs: he may think he's a duck… a duck that wants reviews! -said in sales pitch tone-

Naruto: it's drooling on me

Mfs: think of it as a puppy…a very very dumb puppy, that loves reviews! -again the sales pitch tone-


End file.
